gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Origin The 102 TARDIS (Rogue) was in the TARDIS bay being prepped for war, she had a pilot that was somewhat scared, “ What are we going to do? I’m not sure if we’re ready for this what if we die?! “ The 102 TARDIS looked at the scared timelady, “ You have absolutely nothing to fear sir, I will keep you safe no matter what, I promise. “ The young timelord looked at her, she felt safer “ Okay...I’m ready let’s go show these Daleks who’s boss... “ The young timelady was not as scared but still a bit scared, The 102 TARDIS looked over and saw she was still a bit scared “ Don’t worry if you do get hurt you’ll just regenerate! Or I’ll take the hit for you. “ she was trying to calm down the timelady but as she did there was a blast, it was a laser cannon from a DALEK SAUCER, the 102 TARDIS’ doors quickly slammed shut as the room was filled with the sounds of her TARDIS engines prepping to take off/ “ What are you doing?! We can’t leave we’ll be abandoners! “ the timelady didn’t like the sound of that. “ You have to turn back we have to stay here… “ the 102 TARDIS looked at the timelady, she wasn’t ready for war herself, and she said with a calm voice “ Then let us be Abandoners, anyone else would do the same. You’re my pilot, I’m keeping you safe. “ The timelady was still concerned “ Y-You’re an actual Rogue TARDIS! “ the TARDIS looked at her pilot “ I actually rather like that name. I’m going to keep it, for now on I shall be called Rogue. “ The timelady didn’t like that she did this “ Rogue, you can’t...I have family and friends here...I can’t leave them! “ There was another blast as the interior shook “ We have to. The hour is close... “ The timelady looked at her confused “ I’m sorry what? “ Rogue took the Pilots hand in her own “ nothing to worry about as long as I’m here. “ and with that, the Default TT capsule shell of a TARDIS started to fade in and out of existence as the wind picked up, the capsule was soon gone and in the time vortex. “ There we go! Out of there alive! JUST IN TIME! Now, Let me just find a safe area to land away from the war and we’ll figure out what to do from there. “ The timelady wasn’t going to wait, she quickly grabbed the console and put in the co-ordinates then activated the Demat lever “ We’re going back now. “ Rogue looked at her “ Why? What is possibly worth dying!? “ The timelady acted as tho she didn’t hear her, she quickly remated the tardis and ran out the doors not thinking, only to find they weren’t back on Gallifrey, but on a Dalek ship instead! “ No! “ Rogue’s shields quickly activated stopping the Dalek ray to stop just before hitting the timelady “ quickly back in! “ The Young timelady quickly ran back into the TARDIS and Rogue quickly threw the Demat switch into the Demat position and with that the two was off with the silent hum of a 102 TARDIS. Soon the two crashed into Thunder bay’s well bay. The timelady named rogue well Rogue not as an insult but as an actual name. Eventually, the two ended up on land, but the JTF2 took the TT Capsule. So the two disguised themselves and went after it, sure she could have just appeared in the capsule but where’s the fun in that?. SO they did this instead which ended up in her pilot regenerating and her needing to repair (not change the interior just regular repairs) the two took off and left that time and place, continuing their adventures as travelers, adventurers, TARDIS and pilot, and most importantly, as friends. Abilities Time and Space Travel, she can take a physical form, she can perform pretty much everyone thing a 102 TARDIS can do since she is one... Paraphernelia TARDIS Type 102 Weaponry Category:TARDISes